Guess How Much I Love You
by MyLatte
Summary: Seto and Mokuba share a cute moment with each other before Mokuba goes to bed. Based off the story 'Guess How Much I Love You' by Sam McBratney. It's all cute brotherly fluff. Seto is OOC and please don't flame!


Second Yu-Gi-Oh Story. Anyway, it's a cute Mokuba/Seto brotherly fic. Lots of fluffy moments, and **Seto is very OCC. **

Based off the story 'Guess How Much I Love You' by Sam McBratney. The story seemed to fit for the two Kaiba brothers, so I used it. Please don't flame or be mean because Seto is a whole lot nicer.

**Dosclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Guess How Much I Love You

* * *

"Mokuba, it's nine o'clock, you need to be getting ready for bed, and it's late as it is." Seto half scolded, half coaxed his little brother. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though. Mokuba was still sitting on his bed, hunched over a couple of books stacked on each other.

"But Seto, it's _only _nine, I'm eleven years old, and nine isn't that late for someone my age." He tilted his head up to stare his older brother in the eyes. Getting the puppy dog eyes ready took awhile.

"That's not true Mokuba." Seto stared back down at his _otouto_. "Plus, it's important for a young boy to get sleep. Close your things and go brush your teeth."

"Please _nii-sama_? Can I have just a _little _longer?" Mokuba's bottom lip trembled and his eyes shimmered with a layer of tears. He was obviously putting it on, but it was near-impossible to resist. And if he had to cry, then Mokuba would cry.

Seto sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can have half an hour more, but go get ready for bed first. Clean away your things and brush your teeth."

"Oh thank you Seto!" He threw his arms around the brunette's waist and hugged him tightly. Seto half-smiled at his brother's antics, and ruffled his raven hair. Mokuba released his grip, and ran out the room and into the bathroom.

Seto took a seat on his brother'sbed, and glanced over the stack of book's laying there. The top one was a rather thick one, Seto hadn't read it before, but it looked interesting, so he made a mental note of the title. The one underneath was an informative book about Japanese history.

Already knowing most of the origins of his country, Seto put that one aside and looked at the next one. His face softened when he saw what it was.

Mokuba re-entered his room, but didn't look at Seto, he glanced over his brother's shoulder to see the now strewn-all-over-his-bed books. He tried to be serious, but a small smile crept over his face.

"Guess how much I love you." He said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think I could guess that." Seto replied, shaking his head.

"This much." Mokuba replied, stretching his small arms out as wide as they would go.

"But I love YOU _this _much." Seto, who had much longer arms than his young _otouto_, stretched his out wide. He chuckled, he knew the words to the story off by heart, he used to read it when he was younger.

Mokuba thought for a moment before answering. "I love you as high as I can reach." He stretched his arms up high, but they only reached the middle of the doorframe. He pulled them down, disgruntled.

"I love you as high as _I _can reach." Seto quoted Mokuba, but reaching up higher.

"Well," He stated, placing his hands on the floor, pushing up onto them and leaning his feet against the doorframe. "I love you all the way up to my toes!"

Seto stood up from the bed, and grabbed the young boy. He swung him up over his head and landed him onto the soft mattress. "And I love you all the way up to your toes."

Mokuba giggled. "I love you as high as I can HOP!" He stood up and started bouncing on his bed.

"But I love you as high as _I _can hop." Seto smiled, and then jumped to touch the ceiling.

"I love you all the way down the lane as far as the river." The raven haired boy confirmed, pulling his doona and sheets down so he could hop into the warm bed.

"I love you across the river and over the hills." He answered.

Mokuba glanced out the window and looked into the dark sky. Many little stars were illuminating the great expanse of darkness, lighting it up. But what was most magical was the moon. It was huge and bright and lit up the sky like a big nightlight. Which, essentially, was what it was.

"I love you right up to the MOON." He exclaimed sleepily, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, that's far." The brunette commended. "That's very, very far." He pulled his brother's doona and sheets up, and tucked him in. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Then he bent down and whispered in Mokuba's ear with a smile, "I love you right up to the moon – AND BACK." Then he shut off the light, and closed the door. But on his way out, he swore he saw Mokuba smile back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
